Brawl
Brawl (ブロウル, Burōru), is a fictional character and an antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is rage incarnate. If Brawl's on the battlefield and you can't hear him coming, it's time to check your audio receptors, because chances are you've gone deaf. Brawl's main distinguishing characteristic is VOLUME. It's not that he doesn't love his job—he does—it's just that he has so little control over the destruction he brings to the battlefield. No matter if he's talking (yelling), moving (clanking and rattling), or fighting (yelling, clanking, rattling, and blasting) you're sure to hear him doing it, as is anyone else in the county. As if that wasn't enough, he is also a ball of barely contained rage and violence with a hair-trigger temper. His rage is so great, it's been suggested that when he combines with his subgroup brethren, it's his rage alone that fuels the titan. But fortunately for Brawl, he has no problem with this. Best to love what you aren't capable of controlling in the first place, eh?. This makes even his comrades wary, but it does make him a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield... as long as the mission doesn't require stealth. Or zero casualties. Brawl combines with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus. "I'm just wild by default, while '''real' Decepticons roll on treads." :—Brawl on himself and on car alt-modes. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Nolan North (English), Toshio Ishii (Japanese), Willy Schäfer (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Brawl is Megatron's pet weapon of mass destruction. He loves nothing more than ripping Autobots limb from limb. He is obsessed with explosives and chaotic, unending combat. He often times thrusts himself to the frontlines of battle at the risk of his own spark, not caring whether he lives or dies as long as he takes an Autobot with him. As a member of the Combaticons, Brawl enjoys the destruction he causes on his own, but always looks forward to the devastation caused by uniting into Bruticus. Brawl has the shortest temper out of all the Combaticons. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His veichle mode is a double-barreled Cybertronian Tank, when arriving to Earth, Brawl adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Leopard 1 tank. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red (formerly Yellow) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Brawl_2_11960625263_3bc2b68854_b.png|Brawl's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Brawl has the abilities Dash and Whirlwind. He is a Soldier chassis. Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Brawl carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, the "Giant Fists of Fury" and a double barreled, semi-automatic "Eye of the Thunderstorm" submachine gun. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Brawl Wikipedia * Brawl Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Brawl Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Combaticons Category:DC Universe Characters